Portable Device Matrix
Section 2: Acceptable Use Policy: Approved and Banned Equipment: A student must have the permission of a supervising teacher before using a computer or other technological device he/she has brought to school. ALL cellphones are to be kept off and stored in lockers. Guidelines for Use of Permitted Equipment: # A student is not allowed to reveal his/her name, address, telephone number, social security number or other personal information on the Internet without prior permission to do so. # Students should never agree to meet people they have contacted through the Internet without parental permission. # Students should inform their teacher if they access information or messages that are dangerous, inappropriate, or make them uncomfortable in any way. Consequences For Violating Technology Rules: Students who violate policies and rules may have their computer privileges limited, suspended, or revoked. Violations may also result in disciplinary action, referral to law enforcement, and/or legal action. I have attended the Family Laptop Orientation meeting. I have also read and hereby agree to the procedures and expectations outlined above and in the School Policy. Printed Student Name:______________________________________ Students Signature:_________________________________________ Date:_________________ Printed Parent/Guardian Name:______________________________ Parent/Guardian Signature:_________________________________ Date:_____________________________________________________ Section 3: Strategies for Managing Portable Devices in the Classroom: What are three to five strategies for managing portable devices on campus and in the classroom? Portable devices that are school owned will be assigned to students and each device will have a device number and asset tag that associates device to student. Students are to only use the device number assigned to them. Tracking student usage is easier and quicker with this in place. If a device is missing, or gets damaged, it will be easy to narrow down a location and potential violators. Another benefit with this strategies is if questionable material is located on a students device the history on the device can be located. Provide students with a mandatory portable device orientation lesson. Have students sign a contract for appropriate use. Other sessions should be scheduled made throughout the school year. To discourage students from getting off task, the teacher should relocate and position themselves in different locations that they can see the screen of all portable devices being used. To gain student attention, require the students to shut the cover or return the devices to the case. This will assist in getting the students to focus on the teacher. The Benefits of Implementing a BYOD Policy: Allowing students to use their own device in the classroom teaches them how to use their device to support learning. These students take ownership of their learning. They have a wealth of knowledge at their fingertips and they are able to search for and explore applications that meet their individual learning needs. Cell phones can be used like clickers allowing the teacher to actively engage the students throughout the lesson and allowing the teacher to conduct instant formative assessment. Since personal devices go home with the students at the end of the day, students are able to continue to work on their devices to extend what was learned in school. Implementing a BYOD Policy sends the message that devices students use for personal, social, and entertainment purposes, have a much broader use. The Challenges of Implementing a BYOD Policy: Devices that are owned by students and their families are not the schools responsibility to providing technical support for/on these devices. This will be up to the students and families to seek support when needed and to keep their device in good working condition. Multiple devices that can be used under a BYOD Policy, will make it challenging for the teacher to provide consistency in the classroom. The teacher might need to demonstrate how to complete the assignment on multiple devices, this may difficult if the teacher is unfamiliar with a particular device. Filters can be put in place to block inappropriate websites, many devices are able to access the internet without the use of the wireless network. Difficulty with monitoring what is being accessed by these devices. A school owned device needs to be provided to the students who do no own their own device or pair the student with a classmate that does have their own device and work on a collaborative activity where the owner of the portable device is sharing information. Teachers need to have basic troubleshooting knowledge for a wide variety of devices in order to provide students with basic technical support.